A conventional telecommunication device for the deaf/teletype (TDD/TTY) enables people who are hearing-impaired or deaf to communicate with other parties via standard telephone lines. For example, one way in which a deaf party may communicate with another party is if both parties use a TDD/TTY. In this case, a calling party may type using a standard keyboard included with the TDD/TTY and the called party reads the message on a display associated with his/her TDD/TTY. The called party may similarly type a message using his/her TDD/TTY and the calling party may read the message using his/her display.
A second way in which a hearing-impaired/deaf person may communicate via standard telephone lines is referred to as relay. In this case, a hearing party wishing to communicate with a hearing-impaired party calls a designated telephone number associated with a relay service provider, typically an 800 number or a 711 number. The hearing party may then be connected to a communication assistant (CA) (also referred to as a relay operator). The CA may then ask the hearing party for the telephone number of the hearing-impaired party with whom he/she would like to communicate. The CA may then dial the telephone number of the hearing-impaired party, who may be using a TDD/TTY, and establish a connection with the hearing-impaired party. The CA may then type messages corresponding to messages voiced by the hearing party for display on the hearing-impaired party's TDD/TTY. The CA also sends voice messages corresponding to text typed by the hearing-impaired party. A similar process may occur when a hearing-impaired party wishes to initiate communications with a hearing party.
One problem with the methods described above is that the hearing party and the hearing-impaired party must communicate via conventional analog telephone lines. This limits the ability of hearing-impaired parties to communicate with others.